


Mon amour/ Mi amor

by Fierylibraa26



Series: Biracial!Richie [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Eddie loves Richie, French Richie, Losers are rarely mentioned, M/M, Maggie is Mexican, Richie is trilingual, Richie speaks French and Spanish, Stenbrough and Benverly are only mentioned, Went is French, hispanic richie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:41:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22451284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierylibraa26/pseuds/Fierylibraa26
Summary: Eddie loves Richie, and Richie loves Eddie, no matter what language he says it in.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Maggie Tozier/Wentworth Tozier
Series: Biracial!Richie [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621033
Comments: 5
Kudos: 150





	Mon amour/ Mi amor

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Sooooo, I have a tumblr that I wanna get back into using, so if you want to send me prompts you want me to write. Also if you want to role play I’m up for that too. I miss doing it.   
>  Anywaysssss, enjoy!

Richie's parents had met while Maggie studying abroad in Italy and Wentworth was on vacation in the same place. Wentworth was from France and Maggie was born in Mexico, but moved to Maine when she was 16, meaning Spanish was her first language. 

When they met, it was at this local nightclub during her first week in Italy. Went was about 2 years older than her with Maggie being 18 and him being 20. They began talking and from then on, they fell deeper in love. They both weren’t the best English speakers, despite Maggie living in America, and that led to Went teaching Maggie French and Maggie teaching Went Spanish. 

When it was time for Went to go back to France, Maggie didn’t want to let him go. They promised each other that they would find each other again one day. 

That day came 2 years later. Maggie, now 21, was walking in the grocery store one day when she looked down the aisle and saw Wentworth. He was looking down at a loaf of bread muttering to himself in French. She dropped the can of beans she was holding when she recognized him. 

When he looked up and saw her, he was absolutely stunned. She ran over to him and threw her arms around him. The went to a local coffee shop and Maggie leaned that Wentworth’s job had transferred him to Derry, Maine. They were still as much in love as their time in Italy, and it wasn’t long before they began their lives together. Went had proposed and not long after, the two got married. They bought their first house and together and a year later, Maggie was pregnant. 

Richard Wentworth Tozier, their little pride and joy. He was a handful, yes, but that didn’t make his parents love him any less. Both parents taught Richie their native languages, but Maggie spoke Spanish more often than Went spoke French. He mostly did when he was feeling high emotions like anger or excitement. 

When Richie came home after his first day of first grade, he excitedly told his mother about the tiny boy with the Fanny pack who was afraid of germs.

“Su nombre es Eddie y tiene esta cosa que tiene su medicina para que no se enferme” Richie excitedly told his mom

( _His name is Eddie and he has this thing that has his medicine so he don’t get sick)_

“Me alegro de que hayas hecho un amigo hoy Richie” she replied 

( _I’m glad you made a friend today Richie)_

As the years went on, Richie and Eddie became closer, but also made friends along the way. First was Stan, the Jewish kid with the curly hair. They had met when he was running away from Henry Bowers, the neighborhood bully, and when Eddie told Stan that Henry makes fun of them too, they all became friends. Then came Bill, who they met when Richie stood up for him when someone made fun of his stutter. Then came Ben and Mike in 8th grade. Ben had just moved to Derry from Denver after his mom passed away and Mike was starting public schooling after begging his mother due to him being homeschooled all his life. Then lastly, came Beverly. She had a reputation for being a so-called slut, but she wasn’t.

She didn’t have the best home life as her mom left when she was 6 and her dad was abusive, which led to her aunt gaining custody of her. They all met her when she was partnered up with Stan for a class project and he introduced her to everyone. 

Everything felt complete with the 7 of them, but they knew, everyone had someone they were much closer to than the others, Stan and Bill, who began dating in 8th grade, Ben and Bev, who got together in freshman year of high school and Richie and Eddie, the two oblivious idiots. 

Everyone around them knew the two were in love with each other, it was so obvious. Even Maggie would complain about how dumb they were to her husband. Richie hadn’t come out to them personally yet at that time but when it happened, he sat them down and was nervous as hell, but just blurted it out. 

“I’m gay” he told his parents 

Maggie gasped softly and smiled a little and stood up to hug him 

“Y todavía te amo” she told him softly 

( _And I still love you)_

Richie smiled and hugged his mother back. Wentworth stood and joined in on the hug and patted his son on the back.

“Je suis fier de vous fils” Went said 

( _I’m proud of you son)_

Tears came to Richie's eyes as he was happy to be accepted. 

Eddie knew about Richie’s mixed heritage, but he never really heard him speak the other two languages, maybe a few words here and there, but when he did, he was ready to just about die. 

There was a day in their sophomore year when Richie decided to stay home and Maggie had let him as Wentworth went to work. Eddie had gone over to Richie's house after the day was over to make sure he was ok. 

He walked up to their front door and rang the doorbell. A few moments later, Maggie opened the door and smiled at Eddie.

“Hello Eddie” she said 

He smiled back “Hi Mrs. Tozier, I was just wondering if I could see Richie since he wasn’t at school today” 

She nodded “He’s upstairs” 

Maggie stepped back into the house and called for Richie “¡Richie! ¡Tu novio está aquí!” 

( _Richie! Your boyfriend is here!)_

Eddie couldn’t understand what she said but when Richie came downstairs heavily blushing, it was probably something embarrassing.

“Mamá no es mi novio” Richie told her

( _Mom, he’s not my boyfriend)_

Eddies' eyes practically bulged out his head as he heard Richie speak. 

“Él debe ser” his mother said walking into the kitchen 

( _He should be)_

Richie groaned and walked over to Eddie, thankful that he didn’t understand what they just said.

“Hey Eds” Richie said 

Eddie stared at him for a few moments 

“You ok?” Richie asked him

Eddie shook his head “I-I’m fine”

“You sure?”

Eddie nodded “Yep”

Richie nodded and took his hand and brought him up to his room. Richie closed the door behind them as Eddie set down his bag and sat on the bed.

“So, as much as I love your presence, why are you here?” Richie asked as he sat down on the chair at his desk, facing Eddie 

“I just wanted to make sure you were ok, you weren’t at school today”

“Aww, Eds, you were worried about little ol’ me?” Richie said in a southern belle voice

Eddie rolled his eyes “Shut up, but yes, you rarely miss school”

“That’s why I took today off” Richie shrugged “I wanted a break”

“Makes sense” Eddie said 

Richie nodded

“Wanna listen to music or something?” 

Eddie nodded “Alright”

Soon after, Richie and Eddie finally got together. It was a week later when Richie got asked on a date by another girl in their class. Eddie was a bit distraught and Richie noticed. It wasn’t until Richie cornered him and demanded that Eddie tell him what’s wrong. Eddie just shouted, “I’m in love with you and you’re going on a date with another girl so yes I am a bit pissed!”

Richie was shocked, but he told Eddie that he loved him too and then he kissed him. When they pulled apart, Richie held Eddie close to his chest and leaned down to whisper in his ear “Usted ha tenido mi corazón desde el primer día”

( _You’ve had my heart since day one)_

Eddie practically melted and grinned so much his cheeks began to hurt “I don’t know what you just said but it sounded really hot”

Richie laughed “Don’t worry, I’ll teach you”

And that he did. Richie made sure Eddie was at least somewhat fluent in French and Spanish, so when he had random French outbursts, Eddie would be able to understand him now. 

It also helped Eddie become close to Richie's parents, who were almost like his parents since he and his mother have a fucked up relationship. She would always try and convince Eddie that he was sick and fragile and couldn’t live without her. 

He proved her wrong as he got as far away from her as possible when the losers headed up to New York for college. They were still the best of friends and nothing could change that. 

During their junior year, Richie and Eddie decided to get their own place. They found this nice run-down apartment that was a good fit for them. It had one bedroom and a small kitchen, but it was cozy. Eddie loved coming home to Richie every day. Especially days when he comes home and Richie is blasting Selena through his speakers. He would be doing some chore like vacuuming or washing the dishes (today was the dishes) and Eddie would take off his shoes and jacket as he walked over to Richie who was singing along to ‘Como la Flor’

Richie turned off the water as he still sang and walked over to Eddie and pulled him into his arms. Eddie laughed and went along with Richie's movements. Richie sang the last words into Eddie's ear and Eddie looked up at him.

“Hello” 

Richie grinned “Bonjour mon amour”

( _Hello my love)_

Eddie furrowed his eyebrows “Why are you speaking French?”

Richie gasped in mock exasperation “Êtes-vous en se moquant de mon patrimoine?”

( _ Are you mocking my heritage?) _

Eddie giggled “No, it’s just rare that you do”

“Juste point”

( _ Fair point) _

Eddie laughed and pulled away from the embrace, but Richie took his hands and pulled him back in. 

“Rich, I wanna go lay down, let me go” he told him 

“Je vous aime, vous savez que le droit?”

( _ I love you, you know that right?) _

Eddie blushed lightly “Yes, I do, and I love you too, but I wanna go relax” 

Richie still didn’t let him go 

“Je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec vous”

_ (I want to spend the rest of my life with you) _

“Rich are you ok?” Eddie asked a bit concerned 

“Never better, mon cher” ( _my dear)_

Eddie gave him a small smile 

“Mais j'ai quelque chose à vous demander”

( _ But I do have something to ask you) _

“What is it?” Eddie asked 

Richie took a deep breath and released Eddie from his arms as he took out a velvet box from his pocket and got down on one knee. He looked up at Eddie and opened the box that held a diamond ring inside. Eddie gasped and put a hand over his mouth as he teared up. 

“Rich...” he choked out 

“Veux-tu m'épouser?”

( _ Will you marry me?) _

Eddie sighed and broke out into a huge smile and nodded “Of course you dumbass” 

Richie smiled and let out a sigh of relief. With shaking hands, he took the ring out the box and slid it onto Eddies' left ring finger. He stood up and cupped Eddies face in his hands and connected their lips. 

Richie pulled away first and looked into Eddie's eyes. 

“I love you” he said softly “So much” 

Eddie grinned and pressed and kissed to Richies cheek “I love you too” 

Whether he said it in English, Spanish, or French, Richie would always tell Eddie that he loved him more than life itself. 

**Author's Note:**

> I just love reddie, hope u enjoy <3


End file.
